


Avatar minus Jake Sully

by sqbr



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Meta, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I watched "Avatar" I saw someone saying how much better it would be without the character of Jake Sully. Since the movie was VERY DULL I started imagining how much more awesome that would be and drew this comic when I got home.</p><p>Will probably make absolutely no sense if you haven't seen the movie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/gallery/#Avatar-Minus-Jake-Scully)
> 
> I've made as few changes to the story as possible, and much of the dialogue comes from the [original script](http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf). Thus a lot of the problematic elements remain. And to be honest I think that _any_ story in this setting is inclined to have some hinky race issues.
> 
> Stuff I couldn't find screenshots of I drew from memory, luckily my sketchy style covers for a lot :)

Panel 1 (Jake looks sad): They can fix a spinal, if you've got the money. But not on vet benefits, not in this economy.

Panel 2 (Jake looks happy): Luckily, I won the lottery

Panel 3:

ARMY GUY: Your brother represented a significant investment. We'd like to talk to you about taking over his contract.

JAKE: Screw that, I'm getting my legs fixed and then I'm going to the Bahamas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I think the story is better without Jake doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a happy ending :) I would prefer to give him a happy ending without fixing his spine (what with the way writers find it impossible to imagine being both disabled and happy) but I think that would require more complex changes to his circumstances and outlook than I want to put into a story that's defined by not being about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Panel 1 (Max watches, shocked)

EVIL GENERAL: Killing the indigenous looks bad, but there's one thing shareholders hate more than bad press -- and that's a bad quarterly statement.

Panel 2:

EYTUKAN: I have said no dreamwalker will come here, to offend our home! Your alien smell fills my nose!

GRACE: Wait! I have important news! The other sky people are planning to attack the Home Tree. I'm no warrior but will give what information I can to help defend yourselves

Panel 3:

NEYTIRI: Go to the Forest! Take the children!

TSU'TEY: Take the ikran! Attack from above!

Panel 4: Army helicopter is being attacked by a Na'vi on a ikran (dragon-thing)

TRUDY: I did not sign up for this shit


	3. Chapter 3

Panel 1:

GRACE (dying): I See you, Neytiri Mo'at'ite

NEYTIRI: I See you, Doctor Grace Augustine

Panel 2:

NEYTIRI:The Sky People have sent a message that they can take whatever they want, and no one can stop them. But we will send them a message. Ride out, as fast as the wind can carry you, tell the other clans to come. Tell them Toruk Macto calls to them. Fly now with me brothers and sisters! Fly! And we will show the Sky People that this is our land!

Panel 3:

TRUDY (in a face mask to a group of Na'vi): Ok, so if you can get something to gum up the turbine blades, the whole thing should go down without much trouble

Panel 4: *Insert Epic Battle Here*

Panel 5: Two Na'vi watch a spaceship fly off into the sunset (nb picture may not actually resemble this. But that was the intent :D)

TEXT: The forest will heal, and so will the hearts of the People. New life keeps the energy flowing, like the breath of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between panels 1 and 2 Neytiri decides the only way she can unite the clans in time is to become Toruk Macto, so she tames the Toruk. Also the battle is helped a lot by the knowledge Grace shares with the Na'vi all over the world via the Tree of Souls.
> 
> Not a plot change, but at this point, in my version of the film, Trudy and Norm also take a moment to feel conflicted about going to war with their former workmates, for though they may be doing the wrong thing they're still people and used to be their friends.
> 
> Of course if I think too long about "my version of the film" I remember I wouldn't be making _this_ film at all.


End file.
